To The Moon And Back
by BluezebraAFHS
Summary: "Brother, what do you think of when you see the moon?" "Well, it sort feels lonely to me. It's just up in the sky, with no real purpose." "Hmm, I've always found the moon to be a symbol of hope, like a light in the darkness, you know. Often times, when I was in the armor, the moon was the only company I had during all those nights spent alone."


**Just a little one shot that I thought of after ****a certain ****thought crossed my mind. Yup, just a little one shot that I thought would be cute. This is my first FMA story, so sorry if Ed and Al are a little OOC.**

* * *

It was a beautiful night.

There were few clouds hanging around, and the stars twinkled brightly in the clear night of the country. A full moon graced the sky, lighting up the world in a silver glow.

Perched atop a hill, sat two brothers, staring out at the beautiful landscape before them. Both had golden hair and eyes, and it was not hard to tell they were brothers. They could probably pass off as twins.

They sat there on the hill, staring at the country side, and the amazing sky above them. It was almost like an imaginary world, one that could only be fabricated by the mind.

The younger of the two lay down in the grass, and sighed. "You know brother," he said "I think I missed just being able to feel the most."

The elder looked down at his younger brother, a slight smile finding its way onto his face. "I'm glad you're happy Al. I know I am."

Al looked up at his brother, grabbing his hand. "I've missed being able to feel and smell, to taste. I'm never going to take that for granted again Ed."

Ed smiled wider, and lay down next to his brother. "And I'm never going to take having a brother for granted again."

Al pouted. "You took me for granted?" he said in mock hurt

Ed laughed. "Only when I was really mad at you." he answered teasingly

Al stuck his tongue out at him childishly, and he giggled. This was what he had missed the most when he had been nothing but a soul bound to a suit of armor; being able to be with his brother, in mind, body _and_ soul. He squeezed his brothers hand. He was content.

As he stared at the moon, he couldn't stop the thoughts swirling around in his head. "Hey brother?" he asked "What do you think of when you see the moon?"

Ed turned and looked at him. "Well, I don't know Al. I've always found it to be sort of lonely. Just sitting there in the sky, no real purpose, you know?"

"Hmm."

"What?" Ed asked

"Nothing, it's just, I guess you think differently than me." Al answered

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, to me, the moon is sort of a symbol of hope. It's like... a light in the darkness, you know?"

"I guess I never really thought about it that way. But what about the stars? They're light."

"Well, yeah, I guess. But stars burn out. They die, while the moon is constant. It'll always be there, even when the stars aren't."

Ed was silent for a moment, deep in thought. "When did you think of this, Al?" he asked

Al looked at the older brother he'd do anything for. "Often times, when I was stuck in the armor and couldn't sleep, the moon was the one thing that gave me comfort. It reminded me that, even in the darkest of times, hope can still be found. It kept me believing I could get my body back, and I did."

A wave of guilt washed over Ed. It was his fault Al had even been put in that body. If it wasn't for him...

He gathered his little brother into a hug. "I'm sorry, Al. It was my fault that you had to deal with that. But just know, you'll never have to spend the nights alone again. You have me, and Winry, and granny, and you've got everyone from Mustang's team. We'll always be there for you. We love you to the moon and back, and we always will."

"Don't say it was your fault, brother. Because of you, I was given a second chance at life. I wouldn't be here today if you hadn't bound my soul in that suit of armor. So, thank you brother. I got to live because of you."

Ed smiled, and the two brothers sat there, just staring up at the sky. They had each other, and they were content. Right now, they were together, and that was all that mattered.

Like Ed had said, there were people who cared about them, who loved them.

And just like them, the two brothers would love them to the moon and back.

* * *

**I'm not exactly sure what I think about this story, it was just an idea that just popped into my head randomly. It wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to post it. **

**Sorry if it's a little rushed, I tend to do that on one shots, though I tried not to this time.**

**Please review, I would really like to know what you guys think.**


End file.
